


What Does a Blue Soulmark Mean?

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I hope it did it well, M/M, Multi, Oumasai is in this but they aren't the main focus for once, kokichi still has a dirty sense of humour, miu is foul mouthed so please be careful, rantaro and kaede are childhood friends, seriously she is so crass, this is my first time writing a polyamours relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu really does love all her friends, however, being the only person in her apartment without a soulmate is really wearing her down. She wants them to be happy, but all the PDA is getting to much. She would never tell them to stop, but at this point she may have to move out. Will Kaede manage to find her soulmate, and when she does, will she be happy or surprised by the outcome…. maybe a bit of both if the blue mark she now has is any indication.





	What Does a Blue Soulmark Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to thank my beta reader, Dreamingkatfish, for taking the time to help me with this. I have never written a polyamorus relationship before so I hope it works.
> 
> I also want to thank FrostieFroakie for helping me come up with this piece! I was so stuck with Kaede's soulmate until they helped out!
> 
> Lastly, I have one new fanart for this series!  
Yunarumura did Oumasai week too but due to IRL commitments they didn't get the week done till a little later (Which is fine and I'm so proud they managed it in the end!) and for their appreciation day piece they did Kokichi and Shuichi sharing a bed when Kokichi stole one of his shirts from part one! Please give it a look as it's adorable: https://yunarumura.tumblr.com/post/187887370273/late-saiouweek-day-6-appreciation-day-a-scene
> 
> Right, onto the story!

Kaede Akamatsu slowly opened her eyes as she emerged from her sleepy haze. The pianist rubbed her eyes clean of sleep dust before looking at her phone. Once again she was up way before her alarm clock, but she was fine with it. She carefully got out of bed and slipped her music note slippers on, making her way to the piano in the room. The second she sat down at the instrument her whole body posture changed. She delicately positioned her fingers over the keys.

This was a normal part of her daily routine, wake up and play one song quietly to give her good luck for the day ahead. She suspected that Kaito and Maki were already up judging by the smell of breakfast coming in through the door, but she knew that Shuichi, who was in the next room over, would probably still be asleep, so she kept the song light as not to disturb him just in case.

The calming melody circled the room and soon she felt all her limbs regain sensation. She hummed with the tune as her brain finished waking up.

_‘Ah, a perfect start to the day. Now to tidy up some of this music I haven’t put away... Hm? Sheet music with no title? Did I make a new piece last night and just don’t remember?’_

Kaede looked at the sheet and started to play. The second she heard the G note she had her suspicions as to what was going on. Two bars in she knew exactly what had happened and hastily turned the sheet around. A small doodle of Shuichi and his boyfriend were on the back in purple pen. Shuichi looked tired but happy while the purple tentacle haired boy was sticking his tongue out.

She rolled her eyes at the little note.

_Hey Piano master!_

_I snuck this piece into your pile as I know my beloved soulmate would just love you if you played it! We have to support his emo tastes!.... But that’s a lie! I wonder how long it took you to realise you were playing ‘Black Parade’ by My Chemical Romance! I bet Shumai has made you listen to it before!_

_Anyway... YOU’VE BEEN PRANKED AKAMATSU-CHAN! NISHISHI~_

_ _ _ _T_he amazing and perfect Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma__ _ _ _

Kaede didn’t screw up the paper and throw it in the bin as she never treated music that way, but she did file the piece away.

She still chuckled, _‘When did he even get into my room. Oh well, it was a sweet prank at least. I really love how much Ouma-kun has changed since he started dating Saihara-kun. He’s still a.... a pain, but he’s definitely mellowed and is even getting on with Momota-kun and Harukawa-san. It’s like they have an alliance just because of Saihara-kun. His pranks are less malicious too. Those two really do bring out the best in each other.’_

Kaede finally stretched before quickly getting changed out of her PJ’s and into her casual clothes for school. She soon opened her door to go eat breakfast with the others. She was greeted to the sight of Maki doing her morning stretches and Kaito frying what looked like eggs and toast.

The pianist smiled as sat down at the dining table, “Morning you two, whatever you’re making smells really good Momota-kun.”

Kaito grinned as he gave Kaede a quick thumbs-up, “Morning Akamatsu! I hope you slept well! I’m making a western dish today, bacon and eggs with French toast! Gotta start the day right!”

Maki paused from her stretching and glared, “Just don’t burn the kitchen down with your experiment.”

The astronaut just laughed, “Come on Maki-roll, one of the guys on my course told me how to do this so I know I won’t! There’s no way that I, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars would mess up that badly!”

Maki just sighed, “Fine... flip that egg, it’s burning.”

Kaito looked down before sweating and quickly doing what his soulmate suggested.

“Good one.... I was just testing you!”

Maki glared, “Do you want to die?”

Kaede laughed, “Yep, typical morning in this apartment.”

She then looked around noting that one person was still absent, “Oh, is Saihara-kun still not awake? I can get him up if you want?”

Kaito scratched his head, “Leave him be. He was up late last night doing cases. I tried to get him to go to bed and pry the coffee mug out of his hand, but he wouldn’t put the paperwork down.”

Kaito then sighed as he placed one hand on his hip, “It was only when Ouma appeared from nowhere that progress was made to actually get him to bed. He jumped the hell out of me too. I asked him how long he’d been behind me and he said-”

Kaito put his finger to his lips just like the leader, “‘What are you talking about Momota-chan, I’ve always been here’... scared the crap out of me. Anyway, he said he had it under control before he walked over to Shuichi and got him to put the file down. He sat next to him and spoke to him calmly and finally got the coffee out of his hands, passing it to me to tip down the sink. I have no idea how he did it, but that gremlin seriously did some weird voodoo magic to get him to put the mug down. So that’s why I’m letting him sleep. He has afternoon classes only today anyway. Ouma is still with him I guess.”

Maki scowled at that, “No... We know he’s still here as him and Saihara were giggling at three in the morning. I heard them. It wasn’t voodoo magic, he just flirted with him probably and maybe promised him hugs and... other stuff.”

Kaito sighed, “Oh yeah... I hope they.... didn’t go too far.”

Kaede laughed, “Ah, I remember now! They didn’t go far, I share a wall with them remember. They just had a tickle fight and probably a small make- out session. Saihara-kun would have started.... er.... yelling if they did take it too far. And if they had I would have used the air horn I have to get them to stop as well as throwing my slippers at them. We don’t need to worry about it though, you know how they are. They prefer fluffy hugs anyway.”

Kaede blushed as she remembered looking over Shuichi’s shoulder when he was on his computer once out of curiosity, he had been looking at a site on how to be quieter during sex… she wished there and then that there was a drink Himiko could make that would make her forget that.

Maki groaned before nodding, “She’s right. They don’t do anything too much when they know we’re in the house... Now let’s stop talking about this. It’s none of our business what they do in their room…. Saihara’s room I mean…. That gremlin pretty much lives here now though.”

Kaito smiled, “Yeah, they may be PDA hell at dinner and at school, but they really are respectful about not going overboard when they know we’re here. They really like to keep that stuff private. It surprises me though, Ouma normally is so loud and proud about his achievements and rubbing it in everyone's faces, but when it comes to Shuichi he doesn’t share anything too intimate at all. I never knew how respectful that asshole was.”

Kaito finally finished the food as Maki sat at the table. As he passed Maki her plate, he hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

“We’re still the best couple though. I just know it!”

Maki actually blushed as she looked away. A tiny smile was on her lips, “Just sit down you idiot.”

Kaede watched the two of them and sighed as she felt a twang of jealousy in her heart.

_‘... I feel so lonely.... I really want to meet my soulmate soon.... I know it will happen naturally, but being the only one in this apartment without one.... it’s starting to wear me down. I love supporting Saihara-kun and Ouma-kun, they’re still really cute together, but the constant PDA is starting to feel like a knife, reminding me I’m still alone. Even Momota-kun and Harukawa-san are making me realise how touched starved I am. They don’t do PDA much but they still have each other. I feel like a terrible person for even thinking this, but what can I do.... I can’t move out. At least the PDA boys keep the heavy stuff private.’_

Kaede realised how depressing her thoughts were getting and quickly ate her breakfast. As soon as she was done, she put her plate in the sink and rushed to school. She needed some fresh air and space away from all the soulmate affection.

* * *

Kaede smiled as her last class of the day let her go early. The music theory test was a piece of cake for her, so as soon as she handed in her paper her teacher dismissed her and she left the test hall.

_‘Hmmm, I still have some time so I’ll go to the music room. It should be free as my normal class would be in there.’_

As she made her way through the halls however, she caught sight of someone with green hair. He had lots of rings on and seemed to be looking for someone. Kaede saw him turn and realised she was right on who it was.

It was Rantaro Amami, her childhood friend.

Kaede was practically skipping towards him, “Amami-kun!”

Rantaro turned and smiled. He put his arms out and effortlessly caught Kaede as she jumped into his arms. He twirled them a few times and laughed softly, “I knew you’d be here somewhere.”

As he put her down, Kaede was beaming brightly, “It’s been so long! How was your trip?”

Rantaro put both his arms out and shrugged, “It went well, same as they usually do. I went to Greece and then Italy this time. They have some really good food, very different from Japanese dishes.”

Rantaro then laughed as he put an arm behind his head, “I did almost get lost thanks to getting caught up with the mafia, but I got out of it. I’m going to be in Japan for a while now.... not because of what happened, but because the school is concerned my grades are going to slip. Me and my dad made a deal so he’s going to go to England for a bit and pick me up when he comes back, so I will be attending classes for a good few months now.”

Kaede smiled, “Please be careful. I don’t want you getting in trouble, be it the school or shady people.”

Rantaro nodded, “Don’t worry Akamatsu-san.... I will need to borrow some of your class notes though.”

Kaede couldn’t stop her laughter then, “It’s like we’re kids all over again. You constantly were coming over to study and play with me because of your dad’s business trips. Should I start calling you Ran-Ran again?”

Rantaro sighed at his old nickname, “Come on, we aren’t five anymore. As much as I find it adorable you calling me that. I loved those study sessions though. Partway through you’d get annoyed and throw the book down and to vent you’d play an angry piano piece.”

Kaede blushed, “Hey, I wasn’t that bad!”

The adventurer chuckled, “You have to admit you were a bit. However, your real performances were always better. I remember when you got your first grand piano you’d invite me over and line your stuffed animals next to me as an audience.”

Kaede was still blushing, but a small smile was back on her face, “I remember, you were folding paper one time and when I finished you threw the origami flowers you made to make it seem like a real production like the cartoons on TV. I think I cried at that gesture it was so sweet. My mum thought I’d hurt myself though and was panicking. Her face, when you told her what had actually happened, was priceless.”

Rantaro closed his eyes, “Yeah, I wanted to do something as your music was always the most beautiful thing I’d ever heard.... ah, speaking of, I was trying to find you to give you something.”

Rantaro reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. He passed the box to Kaede with a small smile.

“I know it’s not much, but the second I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you.”

Kaede opened the gift and saw a music note bracelet. It had a light pink metal music note charm and it was woven together with different coloured wool that made a music stave. Kaede quickly slipped it on and smiled.

She pulled Rantaro into a hug and smiled, “It’s perfect! Thank you so much Amami-kun!”

Kaede pulled away and smiled, “Okay, I am so treating you to a hot drink for this! You have to tell me everything! I love your stories so much! Was Italy nice? Did you see the leaning tower of Pisa?”

Rantaro put both his hands up, “Woah, slow down. I’ll tell you everything once we've sat down with our hot drinks.”

As the two started to walk, they heard another voice approaching, “Hey, Bakamatsu!”

The two turned and saw Miu Iruma jog towards them. The inventor stopped in front of them and grasped her knees as she got her breath back.

Kaede looked worried, “Iruma-san? Are you okay?”

Miu stood up and grabbed her wrist, “I need you right now, ha! That’s what she said!”

Kaede groaned at the crass joke and didn’t budge, “Sorry, but I have plans. I believe you know Amami-kun.”

Rantaro waved, “Yo, nice to see you again, Iruma-san.”

Miu started to laugh as she held Kaede’s wrist, “Kya-hahaha! Are you and the avocado flirting?! Wow, Ruttaro! Get some of that pianist ass!”

Rantaro chuckled nervously as he held his hands up, “Ah, it’s nothing like that, we’re just childhood friends.”

Kaede nodded, “Yeah.... I already checked when we were kids.... and Amami-kun isn’t my soulmate.”

Kaede suddenly remembered everything from that morning and looked down at the floor. Her face turned dark as all her loneliness hit her at once. She sighed as she closed her eyes, shaking a little. Miu started to get worried as she continued to hold Kaede’s wrist, feeling her shaking. She looked at Rantaro for help as she sweated in discomfort.

Rantaro saw both their looks and instantly knew what was wrong with Kaede. He placed his hand on her shoulder as rubbed her with his thumb.

“Kaede.... You shouldn’t be worried about this so soon, we’re still teenagers. You’re a great catch after all too. We may not be soulmates, but I know I’ll still envy whoever you end up with. You’re my oldest friend and I know that when you find your destined one, they’ll be the luckiest guy in the whole world... or girl. As your childhood friend, I promise you it’s true.”

Miu jumped on the support train too as Kaede was a good friend of hers, “The hipster is right! You’ll make someone very happy someday! Don’t worry about that fucking shit now! You still have a lot of years left to flirt with anyone you want, so go ham! And when you do find your soulmate I promise to make you some fucking amazing inventions that will make the sex so mind- blowing you’ll be thanking me for years to come! And I meant come in both ways!”

Miu then looked annoyed as she thought up another way to calm Kaede down, “This will make you piss your pants with laughter! I tried to give the twink some inventions but he called me a pig- faced cum bucket instead! He then said something about what he does with his soulmate in the comfort of their bedrooms is just their business, that he respects his beloved’s privacy and isn’t going to broadcast their love life to anyone and that I should fuck off and suck Kiibo’s dick!”

Miu started to sweat a little, “Did that cheer you up Bakamatsu?”

Kaede laughed nervously, “Er.... a little... not really my kind of humour.... Those two are a slight part of why I’m.... so down. I love them.... but they are very PDA sometimes. I’m not going to tell them to stop at all because that would be rude. And like you said, they’re both very good and respectful to not go too far, I just wish they would calm down a little. But at least they’re fun to tease.”

Miu cackled again, “Hell yeah! Teasing Cockichi and see him go all red is fucking amazing!”

Rantaro laughed a little, “Wow, my speech helped, but did being crass actually win, I’ll remember that for next time... I’m kidding of course.”

Kaede blushed, “Both things helped, I guess Iruma-san was right, I needed to laugh.”

Miu smiled, “Of course, a genius like me always knows what everyone needs! My golden brain is the best out of anyone’s!”

Rantaro lifted his hand from Kaede’s shoulder, “Now, Iruma-san said she needed your help so we can meet up later. I’m here for a while after all. Just call me.”

Kaede pouted, “But I promised you fir-”

Kaede looked confused as she gazed at Rantaro’s hand, “... Amami-kun... you have blue ink on your hand.”

Rantaro tuned his palm towards himself and saw that it was dark blue, “Huh?... I haven’t held any pens today.... What the?”

He started to rub his hand on his shorts, but the ink didn’t come off. Miu held her stomach with one hand and released Kaede’s wrist to point at Rantaro.

“What is it Ruttaro, is your gizz blue or something? Or did you have a hair dye problem! You gotta be careful about bottles exploding when you pick them up.”

The girl moaned, “You have no idea how pent up they can be from the factory... THAT’S WHAT HE SAID!”

Kaede sighed as Rantaro pointed at Miu’s hand, “You do know your hand is blue too right?”

Miu turned her hand over and sure enough, it was blue too. The inventor started to shake, “What the... eeee, what’s going on? I cleaned my hands- free of oil before I came here! Did Cockichi prank us or something?”

Kaede, having a vague idea looked at her wrist Miu had just been holding. It too was blue. Rantaro saw this and immediately had the same idea, “Akamatsu-san, could you lower your sleeve so I can see your shoulder? I need to confirm something. I have an idea of what this ‘ink’ is.”

Miu, who was miles behind everyone else, just laughed, “Wow, you’re a horny little pervert aren’t you! Do you get turned on just by seeing women's shoulders? That’s one weird kin-”

“Iruma-san, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!” Kaede yelled as she quickly lowered her sleeve.

Sure enough, there was a blue mark in the shape of a hand.

Miu was shaking again, “Wha- what is going on?”

Kaede looked at both her shoulder and her wrist, “Could.... is it a soulmark?”

Rantaro was looking at his hand with a quizzical expression, “That’s.... impossible though.... soulmarks are red like a burn or a birthmark... blue is just weird.”

Miu, finally catching up gritted her teeth, “What else could it fucking be?! It’s where we all fucking touched. I’m looking this shit up.”

Miu pulled out her phone that had a weird device attached to it. The second she unlocked her phone the invention sparked. Everyone around them suddenly started to complain as the mobile signal disappeared.

Kaede looked at Miu with unamused eyes, “Iruma-san, what did you do?”

Miu was about to answer when Kiibo ran round the corner, “Iruma-san! Don’t use the device yet, it’s not finished! It will knock out all the Wifi and signal tower in the area!”

Rantaro sighed, “Too late Kiibo-kun.... just two seconds too late.”

The boy sighed as Miu grumbled, “The fuck! That invention was meant to speed up browsing data in the school so I could look at more porn! What poor timing!”

Rantaro chose to ignore that as he turned to Kaede, “What do we do now... the school library is out, and our phones are as good as dead for now. Even on my travels, I don’t remember finding anything to do with a soulmark that is blue. Do you know anyone who would have a clue?”

Kaede thought for a second, closing her eyes as she formed a word in her head.

“I got it! There’s only one person I know who spent hours looking up soulmarks when he couldn’t find his soulmate! Someone who took so long as he is the most oblivious moron on the planet when it comes to romance!”

Rantaro was confused as Miu clicked her teeth, “I don’t want to go ask the two bottoms for advice.... especially the cockroach!”

Kaede glared at her before grabbing her wrist, “You do not make fun of my friends Iruma-san! Besides, this is partly your fault, deal with the consequences. This is the only choice we have and I know Saihara-kun will keep him in check.”

Miu squealed but nodded, “I understand... Kiibo, go fix my phone in the lab. Use flashing lights from the football field to contact me if you need to.”

Kiibo was looked confused but nodded, “I understand. I wish you luck with whatever you’re doing.”

The blue-marked trio started to head off campus and back to Kaede’s shared apartment.

* * *

Kaede quickly unlocked the door and slipped her shoes off. She placed them on the rack and saw that Shuichi’s and Kokichi’s shoes were still there so she knew they hadn’t left yet. She also saw that the living room was empty, so they were both still in bed.

Kaede sighed, “They’re still in bed, no soda cans. If they were awake Ouma-kun would have left Panta cans everywhere… and they’d be in the kitchen eating breakfast, probably attached at the hip.”

As she entered she grabbed two pillows from the sofa. She turned to Miu with a smile, “Iruma-san..... do you want to get payback against Ouma-kun, this is a rare chance to wake him up after all.... with a pillow to the face.”

Miu’s eyes lit up, “Oh hell yeah! Now you’re speaking my language!”

Rantaro simply sighed, “I see now why you two are soulmates, you both have a mischievous side. Well, I’ll stay out of that, you need someone to calm you down if things go bad.”

Kaede smiled innocently, “Good, glad I can count on you Amami-kun!”

The trio tiptoed to Shuichi’s door, carefully opening it. Inside, they saw the two boys asleep, holding each other close. The duvet was below their waists as Shuichi had one arm over Kokichi’s torso, while Kokichi had his hands around Shuichi’s hips, pulling him close. Their legs were a tangled mess. Kokichi, as usual, had his mouth wide open and was drooling a little, clearly in Shuichi’s clothes again, while Shuichi looked at peace. As they got closer, Miu pointed to Kokichi’s neck. Kaede saw a rather large hickey there.

Kaede sniggered, “Oh yeah, they definitely made out before they went to sleep.”

Miu sniggered some more as Kaede started the countdown.

“One...... Two..... Three!”

The two screamed as they wacked both Shuichi and Kokichi. The reaction was immediate.

“Uwwaahhhhh!”

“FUCK! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!”

Miu cackled, “That’s what you get for being an asshole!”

Kokichi looked up, “Iruma-chan?!”

Rantaro got their attention, “I’m sorry Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun. We didn’t mean to drop in like this, but we had to ask you something.”

Before Rantaro could continue, Miu pointed to Kokichi’s neck, “Oh my god! Did you two have a fun night of passion last night! Get freaky with the collars! That’s a fucking large hickey!”

Shuichi looked pretty mad then, “They aren’t collars Iruma-san! They’re chokers! Collars are for.... that, chokers are a fashion accessory! There’s a big difference!”

Kokichi then sighed, “And a mosquito bit me you pig- faced bitch.”

Kaede knew he was lying but didn’t say anything. Miu, on the other hand, wasn’t done.

“Was this mosquito called Suckhara?”

Kokichi shrugged as he grinned through his mask of lies, “How should I know? I can’t talk to bugs like Gonta-chan.”

Shuichi was now blushing, staying silent as he refused to lie, but also not admit the truth. Instead, he just grabbed Kokichi’s scarf and quickly tied it into place so both the hickey and choker were covered up.

Kokichi then smiled as he hugged Shuichi, “Good morning my beloved! It’s always a pleasure to wake up to your adorable face.”

Shuichi hugged Kokichi back as he kissed his head, “You’re the adorable one. I hope you slept well.”

“First of all, it’s the fucking afternoon, second, knock it off with the PDA!” Miu yelled as she threw the pillow at Kokichi’s head.

Kokichi glared as the pillow bounced off him before flipping her off, “SHUMAI, please get a lock on that door! Kayayde is one thing, but I don’t want the bitchlet walking in when we’re getting sweaty!”

Shuichi was blushing madly now, “KICHI! DID YOU HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!”

Miu started to cackle once again, “Kya-hahaha! Didn’t peg you for the type to get kinky Suckhara!”

Shuichi sighed, “... Where’s the coffee...”

Kaede chuckled as she sat down next to her best friend, “She’s kidding, I know you’d rather just hug and nap together.”

Kokichi just grabbed his soulmate and hugged him tightly, “Why is she even in here... and Amami-chan? What is going on?”

All three of them looked at each other before showing their marks to the duo. Kaede looked serious at them as she showed off her two marks, “We have a situation.... We need your guys’ help. Saihara-kun, I know you know a lot about soulmarks so what does a blue one mean?”

Rantaro left the room as Shuichi turned to the leader next to him, “.... Kichi, laptop please? I need to double-check something.”

Kokichi grinned as he passed him the machine, “Sure thing Shumai!”

Shuichi smiled, “Thank you, now let’s see wh-” he then stared wide eyed at the screen before slamming the lid back down with a heavy blush.

The bluenette glared at the still grinning leader next to him, “.... Kokichi... you and I are going to have words later...”

Kokichi just stuck his tongue out, “You wove me weawwy!”

Miu raised a brow, “That face means one thing.... you guys really are dirty!”

Kokichi turned back to her and flashed her a creepy smile, “Hey! I get to joke as we’re dating! You can fuck off! No one corrupts my Shumai!”

Shuichi put his face in his hands, “… Seriously… coffee.”

Rantaro returned to the room and passed him a mug, “Here’s the coffee. Seems like you need it.”

Shuichi smiled, “Thank you... I am so changing my password after that.... Kichi can I borrow your phone.”

Kokichi went back to grinning, “Nope... but that’s a lie... be careful. There might be more kinky stuff.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes ever so slightly, “.... I don’t have the energy for this… Kichi is one thing.... but Iruma-san too is too much for one day.”

Miu ignored that and continued to open her mouth, “Man, I wish I saw you two when you got hot and heavy! That would have been so hot!”

Both Shuichi and Kokichi were glaring again. It was weird but the two started to speak in unison, “What we do in the bedroom is only for us. It’s a private moment and we aren’t going to tell even our close friends about it.... so drop it!”

Kaede sighed once again, “You two have gotten better at saying that at the same time.”

Miu winced in fear as Rantaro just smiled, “That’s a good attitude to have you two. You respect each other and that’s very good for any relationship. As long as you’re safe that’s what matters.”

Both boys nodded to that. Kokichi even pointed at him, “He can stay, I like him! Right, phone.”

Kokichi quickly unlocked it before passing it to Shuichi, who got it to the right site.

“If I remember correctly... yes, this message board should tell you what you need. This situation is uncommon but it does happen.”

Shuichi cleared his throat as he started to read, “’A blue soulmark forms when more than one soulmate finally touch. It has to be all at the same time so two people could have possibly been soulmates their whole lives, but the mark won’t appear until the third or more person is touching at the same time. Scientists think its blue as the reaction that happens has to work extra hard.’ That is what happened. Pretty simple.”

Kokichi smiled, “Congratulations! You’re all now in a polyamorous relationship!.... huh.... I wonder who would top in that situation.”

Miu was actually quiet as she played with the tips of her hair, “Oh.... er.... Cool....”

Kaede, on the other hand, was crying, “.... All this time.... they were right here....”

Rantaro was immediately by Kaede’s side as she continued. She held both his and Miu’s hands in her own.

“To think, Ran-Ran lived next door to me for so long.... and Iruma-san is unique, but she was so nice to me in her own way, I....”

Rantaro hugged Kaede tightly, “Akam... Kaede.... I’ll do my best to be your soulmate.”

Miu blushed as she also hugged her crying soulmate, “I... I never expected this.... It may take me awhile... But... I’ll do my best for you two.”

“Oh blugh! Just get out already!”

They all turned to Kokichi who was rolling his eyes. Shuichi then softly hit him over the head with his hand.

He spoke sternly to him, “Be nice! This an emotional moment and you’re ruining it! How respectful was Akamatsu-san with our relationship and helping us get together! You owe her at least that if not more!”

Kokichi sighed, “Yeah.... that was a dick move. I’m sorry you guys, I was lying before. I’m really happy for you all.”

Then Kokichi’s eyes sparkled, “And now we finally get peace from the teasing!”

Miu and Kaede both smiled darkly at that. Kaede was the one who spoke first, “If you think we’re going to give you peace you are very wrong.”

Miu grinned, “Kya-hahaha, the fun is only just starting test subjects!”

Rantaro sighed, “I’ll stop them from going overboard okay.”

Kaede smiled as she looked at Miu and Rantaro again, “You are both welcome to come visit whenever you want. I’ll get you your own keys soon too!”

As the three discussed about keys to each other’s houses, Kokichi turned to Shuichi, “We need to find our own place soon.... I don’t want to stay here if the bitchlet is going to be around.”

Shuichi sighed, “Don’t be mean Kichi, this is my home.”

He then hugged Kokichi and leaned into his ear, “But that’s a good idea! She terrifies me!”

Miu glared at the two boys, “Shut the fuck up, both of you! Collared bottom bitches have no say!”

Kokichi finally snapped then. He was normally better at controlling his emotions, but this topic was sensitive to him.

“GET OUT! THESE AREN’T FUCKING COLLARS, THEY’RE PROPOSAL CHOKERS!”

Even Shuichi’s face had gone slightly demonic, “....out….. now.”

Miu sweated and cowered behind Kaede, “Eeeee, I was just joking.”

Rantaro just smiled, “I think it’s sweet.”

Kokichi sighed as he flopped back onto the bed, “Just don’t tell Momota-chan. I had to lie to him last time and he only just bought it....”

Miu grinned, “How much you willing to pay twerp!”

Kokichi flashed them a demonic smile, “Me not killing you now is payment enough bitch!”

And she was hiding behind Kaede again. The pianist sighed as she headed to the door, “Thanks guys... I appreciate your help.”

Shuichi smiled, “You’re welcome Akamatsu-san.... Kichi come on, we have class soon, please stop hugging me.”

Kokichi shook his head, “No! Shumai has to stay here with me! That’s an order!”

Shuichi sighed as he patted his head, “No... but I’ll comfort you for a bit if you’re upset about what Iruma-san said.”

Kokichi buried his face in Shuichi’s chest and nodded. The comment had struck a nerve and he needed to calm down. Kaede smiled as she shut the door, leaving Shuichi to calm a shaking Kokichi down.

Once the door was shut, Kaede whipped around and hugged both Miu and Rantaro.

The two jumped but didn’t move as Kaede started crying again, “I... I’m so glad this happened.... I’m so glad that my soulmate isn’t someone I know nothing about! It’s two people I already know and care about!”

Miu sighed before hugging Kaede back, “You don’t have to worry Bakama.... Kaede. I’m really happy too. You are sweet and you don’t treat me like some sex object like other people have done.... I’ll try and be a little less rude to you... but I can’t make any big promises... it’s who I am. I’ll still try though.”

Rantaro hugged both the girls, “I’m glad too.... to be honest, I always had feelings for you Kaede... I just didn’t make a move because I thought we weren’t soulmates. I’m also looking forward to getting to know Miu better.”

Miu retreated for the hug and laughed, “Kya-hahaha! As a golden- haired genius I have a lot to talk to you about! Soon you’ll be intimate with every part of me... That’s what she said!”

Miu eyes then went wide, “And now I have a new market of inventions I can cater too! Soulmates who are groups of three! I can make a lot of amazing things for us to use in the bedr-”

Kaede chopped her on the head, “Nothing vulgar!”

Rantaro just sighed, “This is going to be....an interesting relationship....”

**Author's Note:**

> How this story happened:
> 
> Bright*Star: I think Rantaro would be a good soulmate for Kaede! He's sweet and patient and is so kind to her in the game!
> 
> FrostieFroakie: Yes, but what about Miu? They both have a teasing side and they would be hilarious when they gang up on Kokichi!
> 
> Bright*Star: Oh! I like that too! How do I choose!
> 
> FrostieFroakie: ....How about both?
> 
> Bright*Star: Both?
> 
> FrostieFroakie: Both.
> 
> Bright*Star: Both.... both is good!


End file.
